


Dessert First

by Haze_z



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_z/pseuds/Haze_z
Summary: You've spent all day preparing dinner for your boyfriend who's been away the last few weeks, but he's in a bad mood. What now?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for a friend to show my appreciation! <3

It took hours to prepare dinner and set the table, delicately displaying all of Kuroo’s favorite treats for his return. He had been training so diligently out of town the last few weeks for his match today and though he was disappointed you wouldn’t be able to make it to cheer him on in the stands, you figured this gesture would remind him how much you support him. 

You started glazing dessert when you heard the front door open and slam shut. It wasn’t like Kuroo to be so careless when he came home, especially after the neighbors had complained of how noisy you two could be in the evenings. He’s been so courteous since then, but tonight felt.. _off._

A loud thud caught your attention as he threw his dufflebag against the edge of the couch in the living room. “God fucking dammit--” Heavy footsteps trailed into the entryway of the kitchen, stopping only once you turned around to face him. He gave you a smile, close lipped and forced with a sharp exhale through his nose. “We lost.” Your expression changed from confusion to concern, unsure of how to react. His body language was making you nervous, like you weren’t sure what state of mind he was in. Normally a loss wouldn’t weigh so heavily on him, but he seemed to be taking this one personally. 

“I.. I’m sorry to hear that.” You offered him a reassuring look, but you were met with eyes that seemed to be looking through you instead. “I missed you--”

“Did you now?” Kuroo cut you off, his jaw crooking slightly as he rolled his shoulders back. He stalked towards you, fingers grazing against the tops of the dining chairs until he stood over you, toe to toe. You found yourself backed against the kitchen counter, clutching the edge behind you. “Is that what this.. little gesture is for? An ‘I miss you’ dinner? You think that’s what I want right now?” The laugh he let out was short and cold, distracting you as he grabbed a handful of your hair in his fist, jolting your head to the side. You whimpered and shifted your weight on your heels, unable to escape his hot breath in your ear. “Chiiibi-chan.. Forgive me for this.” He whispered into you, lightly pressing his lips against your neck.

Before you could respond, Kuroo dragged you by your hair over to the table. His free hand knocked the plates onto the floor, shattering around your feet. Your heart dropped at the sound and anger flooded your cheeks watching your hard work fall to pieces. “What the fuck, Tetsu--”  


He crashed his mouth into yours, crass and desperate to make you stop talking. “Don’t.” He ran his tongue against your bottom lip, seething inwardly through clenched teeth. “You’re going to be a good girl for me, yeah?” His nose brushed against yours lovingly, unfitting to his current demeanor. “Get on the fucking table.”

You hesitated for a moment, and that was unacceptable. Large hands gripped your waist, forcing you on top of the table before he ripped into your clothes. Your pants were torn down your legs with ease, like he’d done many times before. He smirked when he realized you were bared to him, opting not to wear panties tonight. After all, you were expecting him home.. just not like this.

Kuroo wasted no time finding your clit, rubbing you slowly. “Look at you, Chibi-chan.. So sensitive to my touch.. It’s been too long, hasn’t it..” You struggled to catch your breath, hands wrapping around his wrist to hold on to some control, though it didn’t halt the movement of his thumb. “I’m not going to stop.. Not until you’re screaming for me.. Not until you drench my hand with that sweet.. sweet cum of yours.. Fuck, I’m hungry..” Kneeling down, he positioned himself between your legs while he continued to touch you.

A whine fell from your lips as you felt the twinge of pain from his teeth biting into your inner thigh. He sucked on the soft flesh, moaning into you as he savored the feeling in his mouth. Your hands traveled up his arm into his hair, pulling him closer. The marks on your skin already began to color, bruising beautifully and glistening from his saliva. Once you started to rock your hips, his assault on your clit grew stronger, bringing you closer to the edge.. Then suddenly.. He stopped. “Wha--”

“Tell me what you want.” He stared up at you, breathing as heavily as you were, though his gaze was unfaltering. “You wanted to give me a meal? Say it. Tell me..” His thumb swiped over your clit quickly. “..what you want.”

You struggled to piece the words together, lips parted and swollen from your own doing. “Your mouth.. Please..” A loud smack fell against your thigh, open palmed on the wet bruise. 

“No.” Kuroo smoothed his hand over your leg, soothing the sore spot. “Tell me what you want, or I’ll stop right now and leave you here on this table a sopping.. fucking.. mess.”

His tone sent a shiver up your spine. You knew what he wanted to hear, but it embarrassed you to speak that way. Part of you recognized that’s exactly why he wanted you to do it, and that part made you ache for more. “Fuck, okay.. Okay.. God.. Lick my pussy, p-please..” He spanked your thigh again. _Wrong answer._ “I need.. I need you to eat it.. Eat me please- AH--” 

His thumb continued, increasing pressure ever so slightly. “Hm.. There we go..” You watched his face inch closer, agonizingly slow as he licked a long stripe up your dripping sex. _“Itadakimasu.”_

Your eyes rolled back at the sudden contact, fingers tightening in his hair. He lavished every inch of you, craving more of your flavor. He knew just how you liked it, focused pulses of his tongue inside you while his open mouth added to your already overwhelming wetness. As you started to peak closer to climax, short, breathy moans emerged from the back of your throat. “Tetsu.. I.. I can’t take.. I’m gonna.. I..”

Kuroo dragged his thumb down, repositioning his hand to shove two fingers inside you, curling against that soft spot begging to be touched. He smiled at you, the lower half of his face shiny and soaked. “Cum for me, baby..” Wrapping his lips around your clit, he groaned his satisfaction against you. “Fuck, you taste so _fucking_ good..” 

Your thighs clenched around his head, unable to hold yourself back any longer. The neighbors were bound to hear you now, screaming and cursing his name until sound couldn’t come out anymore. You fell back, heavy and heaving against the table. When your eyes were able to refocus, you noticed Kuroo walking over to the dessert you were tending to when he arrived. He picked up the jar of Nutella, palming the container contemplatively… 

“Oh, Chiiibi-chan… _don’t move._ ”


End file.
